High Lord of the Darkest Heart
by Dragons123d
Summary: (AU continuity) Many years after the events of the War of the Cauldron, the Heir of Death has appeared and raised as one of their own. However, the mortal world has begun to show signs of the return of a forgotten enemy of the Fae, one that has been plotting the destruction of Immortal and Mortal alike since the beginning of time. The Fae are now facing a War that can end it all.
1. Prologue: High Lords and Death

_When the age of magic began to end, the age of iron took its place. Weapons of steel and forged metals were created and used one against another, bloodshed and chaos reigned. The High Fae, along with many of the other magically powerful races left the human world, facing the great unknown before creating the world of Prythian. The immortal Fae ruled over the land and had a great wall built between the human world and the world they ruled, for protection and to never have to face the human realm again._

_The even the Fae could not escape the trials of war when one there own was killed, by a human, causing events to lead to the war of the cauldron. The High Lords overthrew the King of Hybern before establishing the Grand Court. The Grand Court would continue to bring peace and prosperity to the lands of Prythian before the coming of Death._

_The avatar of Death, herself, appeared in the Grand Court, carrying a child from out of time. Bearing a scar of the lightning bolt and the dark magic that any Fae uphorded. Soul based corruption that any human used was the darkest of the dark, tearing one's soul in half over an act so foul. Death gave the Grand Court a choice, save her heir or the wall crumbles._

_The Grand Court didn't need any encouragement and turned the body into one of their own, a High Fae. The Fae then gave the boy to the lesser Court of Twilight, overseen by Lord Tearian, with Death's acceptance and blessing. Over the long years, the child grew in size and power, gaining favor with many until the day Death returned to test her chosen._

_He faced three trials, to gain the object of Death. The wand, the stone and the cloak, which he did but like all magic, it came at a cost. A cost that would drive him to near insanity before his powers chose a fallen vampiress to carry the powers that he could not. The half fallen Fae, changed to be the alter of the heir of death, would be his herald as he stepped into the Grand Court._

_Standing before them was the same boy that had been one of them but now changed by this quest, showed them the form that Death had given._

* * *

High Fae Lord Rhydan looked up from the passage of the Legends of Death, having finished reading the passage pertaining to the heir of Death herself. The ruler over the Court of Dawn, formerly ruled by High Lord Thesan, was not sure if he should be pleased that Death had been there when she was needed or be worried at this. Yet, that had been so many years in the past. If he thought about it now, the body would look like he was around fifteen.

Fae's physical ages never really matched up to the real ages at all.

That also didn't help that the Heir was almost always in his other form. A skull that floated above his shoulders, a light blue skin that seemed to glow in the dark, showing off his muscular physique. If he was truly honest with himself, Rhydan hated looking at that form. That form was inhuman and nothing a Fae was supposed to be. That was death and pure magical power in one body, the heir of Death.

The archivist walked over and told him of the time, making him grimace. He stood, leaving the book where it was and walked based the ornately carved oak doors, into the hallways of the palace. He used some magic to switch his clothing to that of his court garb, flowing hazel robes, embroidered with violet designs to represent the fading darkness as the sun rose. Lord of Dawn, Master of light.

He stepped into the court, looking at either side. Both sides had curved tables filled with parchment, books and inkwells. Many of the court were here already, talking to one another in hushed voices. He ignored them, walking up to his seat, a throne made of the strongest Pine wood. He sat, looking over the court before putting his hands together.

Magic silenced the court as the heralder stepped through the doors, wearing simple blues. The young Fae, male with blonde hair, bright yellow eyes, bowed before speaking, "High Lord Rhydan, Court of Dawn, I present, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of the International Confederation of Wizards."

Rhydan internally sighed, the only remnant of the Mages of old and they still had the terrible habit of giving themselves long names.

"Show him in, herald."

The Herald nodded, stepping out before entering once more, followed by a horribly dressed man. His robes were bright orange, with bright blue stripes. His beard was tucked into his belt as he looked around the court over his half-moon spectacles, before he bowed his head.

"High Fae Lord Rhydan," The old man said respectfully, rising up slowly as he looked at Rydan, "I have come over a matter of great importance."

"Which is, Mister Dumbledore?" Rhydan asked, watching the wizard wearily.

"Because of an ancient Fae artifact that was left behind in our world," He said solemnly, "the Goblet of Fire has chosen Harry James Potter but he is nowhere in our world. The only conclusion is that he is in the world of the Fae."

"And why would you be coming to the Court of Dawn if you are searching for one of the Twilight Court?"

"Because," Dumbledore sighed, "they have refused to see any representative from the ICW, least of all, myself. That is why I have come to plead with the Dawn Court, to have them at least listen to what is going on."

Rhydan thought, even though he was over the Dawn Court, he was not so sure about the current head of the Twilight Court. High Lord Furca, Lady of Darkness, was very protective of Death's Heir. The wife of the previous High Lord Tearian, Furca raised the boy as her own and the bond between parent and child was beyond powerful. He dared not think of what could happen if something tried to come between it.

"If his name has been chosen, then you have been mistaken, Mister Dumbledore," Rhydan said calmly, "The boy is not a human, he cannot be affected by the Goblet in any manner. Unless someone has used magic to make it so…"

Dumbledore shook his head, "There has not been any magic that has done anything to that great affect but it is a powerful contract that has been formed and has been witnessed by the Goblins, something of this nature cannot be understated."

Rhydan frowned before standing up, making the court mutter at this predicament, "If this contract is as powerful as you say it is, then why has it not affected him?"

The old wizard lifted his hands, palms out, "I do not know, but the Goblet has been waiting for it to be accepted. By the laws that govern it, either he must accept it and be tasked or lose his magic."

Rhydan sighed, "The Goblet has lost much power since it was made, Mister Dumbledore, to the point it only affects humans and wizards. The only way for it to affect a Fae is to have another source of power. I highly doubt the boy will accept this and will sever the contract without any harmful effects of any kind."

"However, I will petition the Twilight Court to hear you would, but don't hold your breath over it." He said in finality, bringing this discussion to a close.


	2. Chapter 1: Twilight Court

If I could describe the Twilight Court in one word, it would be orderly. Even I was impressed by how much attention was given to the court itself as it was clearly the only court that had been viewed as a lesser place. Yet, even then, the current head of the Court, High Lord (Lady but that was preference it seemed) Furca, was showing that she wasn't brought down by the other High Fae. Indeed, to be willing to continue after her husband's death was quite clearly astonishing.

Though, that wasn't everything to this Court.

The Courtroom was simple in placement, four tables that were angled into the shape of a diamond. The throne for the High Lord facing the simply carved doors, while windows were arranged to catch the dying light of the setting sun. Orderly, simple and yet, made me feel intimidated at the same time.

"Seems the court will be gathering very soon." Rhysand said softly, looking around.

High Lord of the Night Court and former interest, Rhys was only here due to the summons of Furca and the girl that was always at the side of Death's Heir, Laureen. I had only met Laureen once, the day when the Heir of Death had returned from his quest set by Death herself. Originally from the mortal world, Laureen had been a powerful vampiress until she was framed for a crime she never committed, branding her "fallen" upon the race.

Until she had been magically brought into the Grand Court and turned from her normal form into a High Fae hybrid. A rare breed it seemed, as she was also the holder of most of the Heir's powers.

Or so it was said that she was that, I couldn't be sure whether or not to trust the stories of Death. Even then, it was strange to even think that Death was a woman in the first place.

I felt Rhys pull me to the side as the doors opened, showing High Lord Furca. The Fae was a beautiful woman with dark brown hair, burning golden eyes with an aura that felt of peaceful power. She was wearing a collared dress, her shoulders bare and the color of dark violet. The Fae looked at us before she walked over, bowing her head in respect.

"High Lord Rhysand," She said, her voice was soft and collected, "High Lady Feyre, I am sorry for the short notice but it seems that the Mortal world has started focusing on my son."

"I see, but why?" I asked, studying the other woman carefully.

Furca shook her head in disgust, "Seems that my son's true name was pulled out of the artifact known as the Goblet of Fire. However, its been one of those old relics that were sent away due to its unreliability."

"Goblet of...Fire?" I had never heard of such an object before in my long life.

"A Goblet that was forged by the Day Court ages ago," Rhys said, like it was common knowledge, "it was a semi-sentient artifact that would pick the names of Fae that would represent their Courts in Gladiatorial games, until its power started dwindling. It was sent to the Mortal world without a second thought before the Wall was built."

"And," Furca continued, as the rest of the Court filed in, "it seems the Mortals used it for the same purpose, a tournament between schools until it was disbanded in the mortal year of 1778, if I remember correctly."

My mouth turned dry, "And they've started it up again?"

"Yes, but supposedly, it was going to be the safest one." Furca hissed darkly, clearly agitated.

_I bet it isn't going to be at all_, I thought to myself dryly as I looked up as my ears caught the sound of approaching footsteps. Stepping into the courtroom was a muscular, blue skinned male, wearing a dark purple harness across his chest. His face or rather head, was a floating skull that had a dark violet hood on it. In his hand was a staff, on the tip was a sphere that had a ram like creatures skull on it.

He turned his gaze onto me before I felt a warm presence brush my mental shields, almost like a caress. I had never felt something so gentle do that until now, but it was like a fire against my barrier. Though this was clearly from the figure, he wasn't even looking at me directly, which made my head spin a little. His powerful mental magic was very alluring but it pulled away, making me feel cold.

"High Lord Rhysand, High Lady Feyre," He said calmly as he bowed his head slightly in greeting.

It was clear he respected us but didn't see much more than that, but it wasn't his fault. He hadn't been around the other courts to even see what the High Lords and myself could do.

"Lord Hadrian," I said, bowing my head to him, "It is good to see you after this long."

"How long is long enough, High Lady Feyre?" He asked softly, his voice deep, like a swift river going over a cliff.

Hadrian of the Twilight Court, Heir of Death. My heart fluttered a bit as I looked into his eye sockets, where bright emerald green flames burned within. My skin heated once more before he stepped closer and I could see his mouth, fangs filled his jaws along with his human teeth. Rhysand stepped back, clearly the much more powerful Fae was making him feel small. Power it seemed was abundant for Hadrian but it didn't seem to truly affect myself as he looked down at me.

I felt his mental brush against my shields once more, a message, or even an invitation to come with him for a walk. I nodded slowly before he turned, letting me walk with him. I could feel Rhys's protective gaze on my back as I was followed by Hadrian into an empty hallway, the door closing behind us.

We didn't speak for several minutes before he spoke up, his voice tense.

"I will be going to this tournament but I do not want to go alone."

I glanced at the blue skinned figure, wondering what he was getting at. He paused before looking directly at me, his fiery eyes dimmed to a gentle candle flicker.

"I have been having these visions, of you and me at a castle…" He started, as I realized something, "But I couldn't tell you to come with me, High Lord Rhysand is so overprotective as of late and after...the last time I saw you, I didn't wish to interfere."

I shook my head, " You could have sent me a letter, you know but it would of been harder for me to get to it after the backlash of the war."

Honestly, that was the problem with any war, the backlash and this one was no different. I had lost so much in it, much more that I could have thought at all. Hadrian seemed to pick up my emotions, his hand touching my shoulder, clearing my mind almost instantly.

"I understand," He nodded his head, "Hybern came for our court in the early days of the War of the Cauldron, I had faced him myself. I defeated him with many losses before I had to use everything to banish him from our lands. That was one of the reasons he was searching for that bloody cooking pot anyway, to destroy me."

He removed his hand as we walked onward, the sun setting now, filling the hall with majestic colors. I couldn't believe this had happened to him, but Hadrian wasn't done talking.

"I felt the magic take what you had from you as payment, it was the cruelest payment it had taken in this era." He looked towards me and I felt his pain, knowing the loss itself, "That's why I want to ask you to come with me to the Mortal world, to see if we can find solace and heal these wounds of a war that took nearly everything from us."

I paused before I nodded, smiling a bit at him.

"I accept, Hadrian but first," My smile turned into a sultry grin as I cornered him in the hall, making his fiery eyes burn brighter in surprise. I wasn't even sure why I was doing this but I felt so warm and happy, "I want something in return, is that alright?"

He nodded, I could feel his heartbeat quicken in his chest, "A-anything, as long as it's reasonable."


End file.
